It is well known in the industry to custom label gift and promotional items with user selected messages and designs. In this regard, custom labels are designed and generated through the use of commercial printing presses and other graphic arts equipment. The prior art processes are not readily adaptable for generating relatively small runs of labels, and are impractical for preparing individual labels. In addition, the use of such prior art equipment generally requires specialized training. All of these factors preclude the use of prior art printing equipment for the point-of-purchase generation of customized labels, cards and packaging materials by consumers.